Después de clase
by RhydD592
Summary: Un día cualquiera después de clases puede ser un buen momento para disfrutar de la compañía de la otra


Kotori miraba el monótono atardecer desde la ventana del consejo estudiantil. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente en ese momento, pero la mayoría rondaba a su futuro. En unos meses estará volando lejos de aquí, dejará la preparatoria donde compartió sus mejores momentos con sus amigas y empezaría una nueva vida estudiando lo que más le gusta, la moda. Eso le sacaba una de las pocas sonrisas que nadie veía en ella, melancólica.

Tan absorta estaba en sus ideas que ni se dio cuenta de que alguien más entró en el aula y se acercaba a ella, hasta que notó un par de brazos rodear su cintura.

-Pensando en el día que nos dejes otra vez?

Ahí estaba aquella voz, casi siempre firme y serena, pero ahora con un matiz dulce. La voz que la dejaba sin habla cada vez que le susurraba al oído.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, mientras la recién llegada acomodaba más su cuerpo al de Kotori.

-Y Honoka? Se escapó de sus deberes como presidenta porque alguien le regañó de más.

-Cuando aparezca tendrá que organizar todo el desorden de su escritorio quiera o no.

Eso sacó una risa ambas chicas.

-Umi-chan.

-Mmmmm.

-Me gusta sentir tu pecho plano pegado a mí.

No pudo evitar reírse de su propio comentario. Eso hizo que la mencionada aflojara un poco su agarre.

-Ooohhhh... Pues a mi me gusta más sentir...

Las manos de Umi agarraron los pechos de Kotori, haciendo que se sobresaltara. Pero ni así se soltó.

-Los tuyos son tan grandes y blanditos... debería envidiarte.

-Umi-chaAAAhh... Detente! Por favor...

Umi al fin la dejó libre, pero Kotori seguía dándole la espalda.

-Lo siento.

-Eres una tonta!

Se dio la vuelta para encararla. Su sonrojo superaba el cabello de Maki y sus mejillas estaban tan infladas como las de un hámster. Eso la hacía totalmente adorable a ojos de Umi.

¿Cuando fue que se invirtieron los papeles? Ninguna de las dos lo tenía claro. Sin embargo, se había hecho habitual que Umi fuera directa con ella. Eran amigas, de eso no había duda, pero últimamente el contacto entre las dos era más cercano y para sorpresa era Umi quien lo iniciaba. A veces Kotori se preguntaba el porqué, y a pesar de no encontrar respuesta, o hacer que no la tenía, disfrutaba del cambio en la intimidad de su amiga.

-Ven aquí.

Ahora su tono era serio y demandante, cosa que también le gustaba a Kotori.

-Por qué debería?

Fingía indiferencia.

-Porque quieres.

Tonta Umi. Por qué tenía que ser así ahora? Por qué siempre a solas? O pudiera ser que sea así con otras? No, eso no podía ser cierto, verdad? No podía negarse a ese encanto que había conseguido recientemente. Era así como se sentían esas niñas que la adoraban.

-Kotori, perdona si te hice molestar.

Y Kotori miró directamente a aquella mujer de voz temblorosa. Esos cambios de actitud tan repentinos la hacían confundir. En sus ojos podía ver a la Umi tímida de costumbre así que le sonrió como sólo Kotori podía hacerlo.

-Eres tan linda, Umi-chan.

Kotori alzó su mano hasta su mejilla, y deslizaba sus dedos por algunos mechones del azulado cabello de Umi.

-Es bueno ver la Umi-chan de siempre... Ah!

Umi la acorraló contra la ventana.

-No deberías bajar la guardia.

La mano izquierda de Umi se apoyaba en el vidrio y con los dedos de su mano derecha rozaba los labios de Kotori.

Y la chica de cabello castaño grisáceo se sujetó por el listón de su amiga y la chaqueta del uniforme.

-Y ahora que te parezco?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la Umi directa y posesiva. Aquella cuyos ojos ámbar estaban llenos de vida y la miraban intensamente solo a ella.

Así estuvieron un rato. El silencio se empezaba a hacer pesado. Umi seguía acariciando sus labios con su pulgar, hasta que Kotori le mordió, eso le hizo dar un respingo y fue la oportunidad que necesitaba para escapar.

-Me parece que bajaste la guardia.

Llegando a la salida se dio la vuelta y le saco la lengua a Umi con una mirada traviesa. Gesto que le saco una sonrisa a la peliazul, mientras se acomodaba el listón y la chaqueta adecuadamente.

-Mejor ayúdame a buscar Honoka con esa misma energía.

A pasos largos alcanzó a su amiga y juntas caminaron por el pasillo tomadas de la mano con una sonrisa cómplice, pensando en que rincón estaría la vaga presidenta, posiblemente, comiendo pan.

 **Hola de nuevo, otro pequeño oneshot kotoumi. Intentaré estar más activa. Quien sabe, quizás con algo más largo. Puede... Puede. Veremos que dice la diosa pereza. Espero que les guste ;)**


End file.
